Hari
by Kuramasgirl19769
Summary: The curse is broken and the Sohmas are free to date whomever they please. Hatori meets a woman in her mid-twenties and dates her and will eventually wants to marry her will she say yes? Read and find out. I DO NOT own Fruits Basket but I do own Asami. Hatori S. OC
1. Chapter 1

I was called to Shigure's again. Apparently Tohru was sick again and Shigure was 'freaking' out. As I was headed there, I saw this young woman with long chestnut brown hair and the most amazing emerald green eyes. She looked like she could have been eighteen to twenty-five. I was so busy gawking at the unknown woman, that I compeltely bypassed Shigure's. In my opinion she is better looking than Tohru Honda. I cannot understand how Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure like Tohru...I seriously like to scan their brains...

I stayed for a few more moments and Shigure told me to think of something for Tohru to make for me. To be honest I didn't want her food, I would rather make my own. I told him I'd let him know later.

"H'ari, are you looking for a girlfriend? Shame Kana's married now, you two would have been a perfect couple again" Shigure told me

I glared at him. "It's none of your business Shigure what I do in my free time" I told him.

"Oh H'ari, you're allowed to have a life" he told me teasingly

I glared at him again. "I didn't ask your permission Shigure" I said huffily.

"Like you have free time Hatori" I heard Kyo said.

I smirked to myself. "I'd like to see you soon for a physical Kyo, and I'll let Akito know to make a special dinner just for you" I sneered towards the cat.

He mumbled something and I smirked at him. I happened to see Yuki out of the corner of my eye.

"Yuki, you need to come by as well for a physical" I told him.

He nodded. "Yes H'ari, I will" he told me.

I looked at Shigure. "The next time you come in for your physical and shots I'll make sure to give you the biggest one I have" I told him smirking.

"Oh H'ari, why do you have to be so mean to me?" he cried. "Yuki, Kyo..did you hear what he said?"

Both of the boys punched him and I left. I still have the girl on my mind. Should I go to the store or go back to the Main House? I sighed not knowing I had headed towards the store.  



	2. Chapter 2

My name is Asami Ito and I am twenty years of age. I have chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes that make men swoon. I'm not sure why but they do. I was on my way to my first day at the grocery store to work. Across the way I saw a handsome looking gentleman with black hair covering his left eye, his hair was short in the back. He has the most amazing purple eyes I've ever seen. I don't know anyone with purple eyes, I hope to get to know him. I checked my watch and broke into a run. I'm going to be late on my first day of work.

I arrive at work and I am quickly ushered into a room to watch videos for orienation for stocker. I'm not a cashier yet, not that I'm ready for that. It's more money but I'm not ready to screw up peoples orders as of yet.

As I sat there and watched the videos I couldn't get the handsome gentleman out of my mind. He looks sad, like he's had loss and tragedy.

Once I was done, I was drained from watching movies, it was quite boring to watch those movies. I was actually glad to be out of there and going home. 


	3. Chapter 3

When I arrived home I put what little things I bought away. I had time to see some of the Sohma family before getting ready for my date tonight. Up close she's alright looking, but better from a distance. She seems damaged...I'll have to see what happened to her. In between my patients, I write down questions I hope to ask her. I hope she's interested in the medical field, that would at least give us something to talk about. I wonder if she's going to be in the super market for the rest of her life...

I call ahead and get a reservation at my favorite bistro, it's upscale and classy. I can bring Shigure here but not Ayame and not together. We'd be kicked out and I would never be able to show my face there again. I shuddered at the thought.

I showered and got ready for date and arrived at the house at the precise time I told her I would and knocked on her door. She looked good and I took her hand and go into the car. I drove to the bistro and checked in. We were seated in the way back. Less people there, less chance of people bumping into me.

I watched her look around and enjoy the seats. We ordered appetizers and I watched her take it all in. She's nothing like Kana, in my opinion Kana was beautiful, Miss Ito is so plain..I'm not sure what to think.

"What are your plans for the future Miss Ito?" I ask her as she fiddles with her thumb ring. How did I not notice this before?

She told me she was interested in the medical field. Psychology specifically. It's a start at least. The Sohmas have so many problems and skeletons in our closets that we really don't want anyone to know about.

All throughout dinner we make small talk not telling each other very much about ourselves. As I sit listening to her I sense something about her that isn't quite right but I'm sure that's something she isn't ready to tell anyone, let alone a complete stranger like me.

When dinner was over I took her home. I walked her to the door and she looked really distracted like she didn't want to go back in the house.

"Good night Miss Ito, I had a good time and maybe sometime soon we can go get a cup of coffee" I told her backing away slowly.

She came back to reality. "Yes, I would like that" she told me looking over her shoulder again.

I turned and left. I got in the car and drove the short distance home. Maybe I could look her up on the internet and see what her past holds. There is something she's not telling me. I can read people pretty well and it bothers me when they don't tell me something.

We shall see what her past holds. I will determine if we continue to go out for anything again.

As I retire to my room I hear Shigure and Ayame talking. Oh it's going to be a long night with those two in the same house. 


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at an incredible upscale, stuffy, bistro. I'm talking Maitre-D's, the finest china and champagne glasses, a string quartet's instruments humming in the background - the bow of the cello and violin drawn across the strings delicately, the bassist plucking the strings of his weighty instrument with precision - and most were expected to tuck a napkin into the collar of their dress shirt or drape it over their lap to prevent a food mishap. I had to admit I wasn't surprised a man that looked as sophisticated and acted so cordial as he would pick a place like this. But the thought of dining in such a place was...uncomfortable to say the least. I'd never really been the best in social situations. I still shudder to think of the time my sleeve was caught in the revolving doors at the mall...awkward doesn't even begin to define me.

Hatori checked in at the podium with our reservations. We were then escorted by a man with a white dress shirt, a black bow tie pinned just under the top button, and black slacks. Her hair was parted down the middle, slick and neat, and his mustache was so curly I was half tempted to reach out and touch it...

We were seated at a table in the far back of the restaurant. He seemed to want to be as far away from people as possible, I being the exception. His careful movements and watchful eyes piqued my curiosity - but then, I was a curious person...to a fault. The chairs were made of a rich and deep scarlet velvet that was soft to the touch, and shifted from dark to light tones when you swept the fabric with your hand. They were more comfortable than I would have thought them to be. Hatori fiddled with his silverware so that they were all lined up, just perfectly. He wasn't satisfied until he shifted them around three times.

Once he was through, he stole a glance at me. The eye that wasn't covered with a tuft of black hair, was a sharp green. To a mere stranger he appears scrutinizing...calculating...cold...even though we've barely known each other a day, I can see that there is more to those eyes of his...to me, they represent an observance and a rare attention to detail that I have always admired. The way he arranged his silverware to the way he looked at me.

To keep myself from blurting this out, I lifted my glass of water to my lips as we awaited the appetizer.

"I was curious to know exactly what it is that you do for a living Miss Ito?"  
I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly and set my glass down on the linen table cloth. It was such an embarrassing thing to admit to this wealthy looking man that I worked at a supermarket...he probably owned a chain of hotels or something...

"I...uh- I work at the supermarket..." his gaze didn't leave mine, but he definitely didn't seemed the least bit surprised at my confession...time to kick it up a notch.

"It is a sound job for a first one eh? Just a job between semesters at the local university. I'd rather I didn't burden my parents with saving up for car payments..."

He too took a sip of his water in mild interest, "Oh? What year are you? If you don't mind my asking..."

I fiddled with the simple band on my thumb - one my ex bought me at a fair once - "I will be a second year coming this fall. I'm planning to major in psychology."

His eyes lit up slightly, "So you are interested in the medical field?"

I grinned from ear to ear. I always loved to tell people of my five year long dream of being a psychologist.  
"Yes. I've always wanted to know how people tick, to understand them better. I feel if people made a better effort to understand one another, we would get along more than we do. That and I saw it as an opportunity to learn more about myself." And my problems.

He looked content with my answer as the breadsticks arrived.  
The remainder of the dinner carried on like this. Small talk, exchanging information that wasn't too personal. I found out Hatori was a doctor for his family, he lived within the Sohma Estates, and that he was twenty-seven. Nearly six years older than I was.

At the end of the night he lead me up the porch steps. Mosquitoes flocked over as soon as I flipped the switch for the outdoor lanterns to illuminate. I turned towards him, the knife in my chest twisting slightly. I didn't want to end the night off so soon...I didn't want to go back into the empty depths of my apartment. Alone, suffocating with memories of how my boyfriend had died...how it'd been my fault.

"I had a wonderful time Miss Ito," Hatori's stern but slightly warm voice interrupted my dark thoughts.

I shook my head to refocus my attention on what he just said.  
"Oh! I - uh, I did too..."

He managed a small smile, "Well, maybe we can grab a coffee some time?"  
I glanced back at the empty apartment, then back at him.

"Yeah...I'd like that."  
He nodded before taking a few steps backward. "I hope you have a good rest of your evening Miss Ito."

"...you too..." as soon as the words of salutation left my lips...he was gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

I went to bed that night after the date and something in the back of my mind, something Ayame had told me at the beach house reminded me of Kana.

"I want you to be 1000 times, no 10,000 times happier than you were with Kana" Ayame told me after I refused to look at her wedding pictures the weekned we went to the lake house with Tohru.

Every so often I do still think of her and it does still hurt to know I did at on point have happiness before it was ripped away from me. I am a Sohma, I should know falling in love with someone comes at a price. Am I still in love with Kana so much that I cannot see what I have been given? Is Miss Ito, the one I'm supposed to be happy with? Being a Sohma am I even allowed to have happiness?

All this thoughts kept me up during the night and it drove me to the point I had to get up and file charts or do something to quiet my mind. I step outside and notice Miss Ito's light had not yet gone off, maybe she is studying for her next session of classes.

I sit down and start writing a letter to her. Maybe it will quiet my mind enough for me to get some rest before attending to Akito.

"Miss Ito-

Thank you for allowing me to take you out tonight, it was a good night, but there are somethings I like to ask you. First of all, why the secrets? I know you are hiding something and I'm quite intrested to know what is going on in your mind. Second, you seemed on edge tonight...you seemed really jumpy or really very nervous like there is a big secret that you need to let go but you are afraid to be judged by someone of the likes of me. I assure you I will not judge you on your past. And finally, would you like to have coffee with me some time? We could just sit and talk, privately if you would perfer, or I could come over after you get off of work and we can sit and talk. The choice is your Miss Ito.

I look forward to your repsonse;

Hatori Sohma"

I put it in an evenlope and take it to her apartment and slid it under the door. I now await her answer.  
-

IntangibleGlory: Here is your update! Now it's up to TohruKyoYuki for the next part. We will keep it rolling, the best we can.

TohurKyoYuki: Thanks for the help! 


	6. Chapter 6

My alarm chimes from across the room; the blasted thing startling me awake. An alarm clock that wakes you abruptly...what sense does that make?

I really hate mornings...

Having enough of its shrill sound; I shove the covers off and spring up. I charge towards the object of my irritation with great disdain. I was halfway to reaching the dresser when I tripped over my work uniform, and was sent sprawling. My cheek slammed against the wooden floor. Ow. Why doesn't this apartment have carpeting? This shack wasn't klutz friendly in the least.

I staggered to my feet after much effort. I finally managed to shut off the alarm and climb back into bed. Only a minute or two...at least that's what I intended. But I forgot that I always set two alarms...like I said, I hate mornings.

On my way into the kitchen to microwave breakfast - I couldn't cook to save my life - I noticed a small envelope tucked under the door slit. Curiosity beckoned me to check who it could be from. It could be a letter from a stalker; cut out, mismatched letters and everything. It could be a ransom; maybe my parents were kidnapped.

Lifting the letter out of its confines, I took note of the fancy stationary, the eloquent scrawling. The words were all written perfectly as if the result of a steady hand and careful strokes. The salutation at the very end stood out to me; Hatori Sohma.

Hatori?!

I thought he would have been scared off after our date. I would have been.

His questions were silent; but unnerved me as if they were nails on a chalkboard.

Why the secrets? I know you are hiding something.

I gripped the paper in my hands, recalling what I was hiding...wondering how he knew what happened with my boyfriend; how he died.

I assure you, I will not judge you on your past.

My shoulders relaxed slightly; if he really knew, he wouldn't say that.

Would you like to have coffee with me?

It was something I'd suggested. Coffee. But now in the daylight; when I sit here exposed...the proposition was different to me now...terrifying. The thought of getting that close to someone again only to lose them in the end...I was afraid. If I didn't keep Hatori at arm's length, he'd know everything...then I would be alone again.

But isn't that what I deserve?

I folded the letter back up and back into the envelope it went. I didn't want to think about it anymore...I don't know what I was thinking trying to let someone into my life. With all the wreckage and debris, I couldn't ask him to waste time sifting through.

I decided to forget the whole thing and start getting ready for my first official day of work. Maybe asking, "Paper or Plastic?" a thousand times would be enough to make me forget the stranger who'd taken an interest in me, and hadn't run away scared. Denial is a beautiful thing...

"Thank you for shopping at the Super De Duper Supermarket! Have a super de duper day!" I forced a smile in the old woman's general direction, trying to choke back any sarcasm I would love to tack onto the end. The grocery store's name and the motto were both equally as nauseating as the smell of raw steak wafting over from the meat section. I saw barcodes everywhere I looked after spending over five hours stocking and re-stocking, checking inventory.

It was almost time to finish up and go mop the bathrooms when a familiar stocky figure stood nearby. Hatori was holding a can of tomatoes, examining it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Oh no. Why did he have to be here? Why did I find it so difficult to avoid him?

I tipped my hideously green cap down over my eyes, wishing time would speed up, and it was closing time.

Just as I thought I might have been in the clear; I heard the sound of approaching footfalls.

Maybe he won't recognize me.

"Miss Ito, are you feeling alright?"

A can of sliced peaches slipped out of my hand then, and landing onto the white tile floor. I could only hope that the can wasn't busted in anyway or it'd be coming out of my salary.

Just as I'm about to take the walk of shame and grab for it; Hatori scoops up the can, setting it back onto the shelf. After adjusting and turning it several times, he nods in satisfaction, allowing his hand to drop to his side.

Okay, was it just me...or was this man seriously OCD?

He's looking at me...oh! I never did answer him. Although the can mishap spoke volumes.

But no, I wasn't feeling alright. I'm still grieving my dead boyfriend, working a part-time job where I have to smile all the time, and a gorgeous rich dude is infiltrating my hot mess of a life. So no Hatori...I was not alright.

I swept my hair out of my eyes, redirecting my attention to the shelves. "Find everything okay?"

Out of my peripherals, I saw him bob his head, and I set to work re straightening the cans of peas. I had to keep my hands busy and my eyes off of him. I really shouldn't have let him into my life...I was too impulsive for my own good. That's exactly what got my boyfriend killed. My stupid decisions.

"If you don't mind my asking, what time do you clock out?"

I bit my lip, attempting to restrain a shriek of agitation. Why couldn't he just leave me to my desolation? He didn't deserve to be dragged into all of this...

Instead I said, "Six..."

I saw him pass his green handcart from his right hand to his left. The eye uncovered holding my gaze, the intensity disarming me all over again.

"I was hoping we could grab that coffee. I know it's soon after going out so recently. But, I couldn't turn down caffeine if I tried."

So, he wasn't going to bring up the letter huh? Well then...that makes two of us.

I forced myself to smile, my stomach twisting in knots. "That sounds great." That sounds horrible.

The corners of his lips twitched, as if he wanted to smile, but chastised himself before it could happen. "Well, I'll see you around seven. It was lovely running into you Miss Ito."

I straightened, heat flooding my cheeks as I watched him exit. He still moved about so carefully, with precision. The dirty part of me wondered if he were the same in bed...or better yet, the exact opposite.

Scolding myself for the inane thoughts; I immediately went back to rearranging the shelves, even though they were decent already. There was only one thing I didn't dare touch...the perfectly placed can of peaches.  



	7. Chapter 7

That morning when I awoke I showered and went to tending to the Sohma family to heal whatever bothered them. Momiji came to me and asked me to pick him up some more candy, lollipops to be exact.

"Momiji, you're teeth are going to rot out of your head if you keep eating this crap" I told him.

He laughed at me. "Oh H'ari, you're so funny" he said running off to play.

I sighed and decided to go too the store so I don't have do deal with the rabbit continously asking for the candy.

I couldn't help but wonder if Miss Ito had gotten my note. I had taken time out of my night to write it, I hope she received it.

Once I arrived at the store I found the candy Momiji liked and picked it up. I then looked at the can of tomatoes and just looked at it for no reason. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miss Ito, or it looked like her anyways. I go to her and make certain it is her.

It was her. "Miss Ito, are you alright?" I asked noticing she had pulled her hat down.

She took a while to answer and we both watched the can of peaches fall to the ground. I pick it up and put it on the shelf turning it several times to get it the way I wanted it. Finally satisified with the results I leave the peaches alone. I was still awaiting her answer.

Miss Ito asked if I found everything alright. I think she is avoiding my question. I try again with a different question.

"What time do you clock out?"

"Six..."

"I do hope we can grab that coffee, I know we just recently went out, but I cannot turn down coffee no matter how hard I may try" I said trying to crack a joke and a smile.

I refrain from smiling, after all a person of my stature doesn't smile, well not anymore anyway, not since Kana...

I didn't bring up the letter, I wasn't going to do that until we were together in person.

"It was lovely to see you Miss Ito, I will see you around seven" I tell her leaving the aisle.

I pay for my purchase and head back to the estate, where I find Momiji, Shigure, and Aya waiting for me.

"So H'ari, 'Gure tells me you went on a date" Ayame said nonchalantly.

Momiji's eyes lit up. "Hatori, you went on a date?! Is she pretty like Kana?" he questioned.

Both Ayame and Shigure looked at Momiji.

"Go home Momiji, take your candy and leave" I said in a scolding voice.

He whined like he normally does but left quickly without to much complaint.

How on Earth did Shigure find out about the date?

"Shigure, do you know how to mind your own business and not spread mine around?" I asked with a bit of ice in my voice.

He laughed that nervously laugh of his. "Well...you know...Haru saw you sneaking out and taking the limo" he told me.

"So it was up to you and your mouth to tell Ayame?" I threw back at him.

"H'ari, I want you happy, happier than you ever were with Kana" Ayame came back at me with.

"Are you going to see the pretty girl again?"

"It's none of your business, either of you...Shigure aren't you due for your flu shot?" I asked looking at him with my good eye.

"Oh...look at the time, I have to go, Ayame good to see you again, you must come over and have Tohru make you some of her delicous stew" he said getting up quickly and getting ready to leave.

I look at Ayame and narrow my eyes at him. "And I think I shall have snake for dinner tonight, save Yuki the trouble of skinning you"

Ayame laughed nervously and left as well.

Idiots, both of them. I can't believe they would come into my home and harass me like this. I look at my watch and decide to get ready for that coffee date with Miss Ito. I jump in the shower and clean up, and go to the market to pick her up.  



	8. Chapter 8

The robust and unmistakable smell of coffee hit me as soon as I entered the cafe. What usually perked me up was the thought of kicking back with a cup of java. Most people dumped heaps of sugar and creamer into their coffee. But not me, I took it straight. If it wasn't black, it wasn't the real deal. The sharp and almost gritty taste was a comfort to me. After losing the first boy I allowed myself to love, I no longer had room for any sweetness in my life. That's why I was reluctant to stay here with Hatori.

Hatori had picked me up from work - not a minute past six - and we traveled to the nearest coffee shop this side of town. I originally intended to politely decline. I was exhausted and both emotionally and mentally spent. I wanted nothing more than to shower and pass out in bed. I just got off work so I wasn't all that presentable and I was not looking forward to what this outing might entail. It could be a perfectly innocent game of getting to know each other. Or, it could be an interrogation under the guise of sipping coffee and listening to lamenting beatniks. Either way I was dreading it, and it probably showed.  
I took a seat in one of the uncomfortable French chairs and straightened my posture. When in the presence of the rich and famous, one might be quick to change their ways. I was no exception.

Hatori waved over a waitress whom accepted our coffee orders and rushed off to fulfill them. Without a cup of Joe in hand, I was left alone with awkward silence and no way to bridge it. What exactly were we supposed to discuss? I was never all that big on small talk. To me it was a pointless thing.

"Miss Ito, I've been meaning to talk to you." He cleared his throat before beginning again, "About the letter-"  
"Here's your drinks! So sorry to keep you waiting," the perky waitress set both of our cups of coffee onto the table. I gratefully accepted my cup of black coffee, and took note of his own drink; black. As I drew the cup to my lips, I mulled over his selection. Did he get the same because of what I ordered? Or did he hate sugar and creamer as much as I did?  
A ring of moisture was left in the wake of my drink. He had the decency to set his onto a napkin and save the busboy some trouble. Yeesh, he probably thought I was some kind of inconsiderate buffoon.  
He stirred his drink with his finger, keeping his eyes locked on mine. "As I was saying did you receive my letter?"  
I nearly gagged at his question, and the hot liquid burned on its way down. I thought we would just both forget about the whole thing. I really was as naive as I looked. "Oh? A letter you say."  
He nodded, his nose scrunching almost imperceptibility as he too took a sip. "Yes. I simply wanted to invite you to discuss anything that bothers you."

I snorted, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm not into sharing. I thought that our date would be a one time thing. I'd even settle for a short fling. I'm not comfortable with full out committing right now. Only when you go steady with someone do you discuss such things."  
I didn't want to come off as hostile and harsh as I undoubtedly sounded, but I really didn't want to tell this man what happened I never talked about it with anyone.

"If you'd like, I could tell you about myself," he offered, folding his hands together.  
"Why is this so important to you? You could have any woman you wanted. There are plenty of chicks that would fall at your feet. Why are you so curious about me and my past?"

He exhaled through his nose and reached across the table for the sugar. Apparently, he changed his mind about wanting bitterness. I didn't.  
"Because I don't want what happened to me, to happen to you. I don't want you living with regret because you let someone go. I did that once the woman I loved no longer knows I exist. And it was my fault." 


End file.
